Cooking Class
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Tommy had not wanted to hurt Barbara. But he did. Here's what could happen after a painful accident. A short one-shot.


**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** This is a one-shot. It did not boil very long so forgive its shortness. I've just written it for my own distraction. Tommy had not wanted to hurt Barbara. But he did. Here's what could happen after a painful accident. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Cooking Class**

 **.**

* * *

"Aaaaah! You idiot!" She cried very loud and another nasty curse followed. DI Thomas Lynley just had tried to push the world's heaviest door close but her hand still had been between the wood of the door and the sharp edge of the frame. Now DS Barbara Havers sank down on her knees in pain, holding her wrist and suppressing the need to cry. Tears streamed down her face. The real pain had kicked in.

Of course Lynley, immediately kneeling next to her, was unconsolably sorry and gave her soothing hugs while he called for an ambulance. They had just visited a crime scene in an old manor near London. There was nothing left to do but collect a few pieces of evidence after the murderer had handed himself in. His guilt and the way he had done it were obvious facts. An imperious father, a downtrodden son, loads of pent up anger, a wrong word at the wrong time and a rapier - now the son was in custody. The Met had sent its best team that had been working together for over ten years. They were best of friends and a bit more and had been sitting around in pure boredom over old cases for the previous weeks.

Tommy and Barbara had just left the old house but only had made it to the top landing of the entrance stairs when the accident had happened. The ambulance came quickly.

* * *

Later that day Tommy came to visit her in hospital. In Barbara's own words her hand was smashed. She was under the influence of a few painkillers before they would soon rearrange her bones. He had brought a huge bouquet of flowers but Barbara already had forgiven him when he had knelt next to her and let her sob into his chest. In her blurry mind she promised herself she would try to give him more such opportunities to crush parts of her if he only would take her in his arms again after it. Lately they had shared more moments of proximity and she had started to enjoy that although Tommy probably did not see as much in it as it felt for Barbara.

* * *

A few days later - Tommy had paid a short visit to her home on every one of it - she returned to the office.

"You owe me one, Tommy!"

Nkata's head jerked up. Since when is she calling him by his given name?! He had seen them approaching each other for a couple of years, they even had become really close friends for two Detectives from the Met but Barbara always had kept up that little name barrier between them. Nkata had not realised how close they really had become and he definitely was not there yesterday when they had dinner at the Kebab House near Barbara's flat and Tommy had insisted on selling her to the chip shop owner if she would not finally call him Tommy. He had leaned himself across the greasy table with his slightly mocking, cheeky grin, his eyebrows raised. First Barbara had only given him a shy smile and blushed completely sheepish. She just had watched him with that adoration she always had for him. When he still smiled reassuring Barbara had given in.

"I owe you what?" A cheeky grin accompanied the Inspector's words.

"I had booked a cooking class this weekend." She waved her bandaged hand through the air. "For once I had wanted to waste my time with something useful but apparently I can't go!"

"Well, I could come with you and be your right-hand man." Although Tommy's smile looked suspicious his offer was genuinely serious and entirely alluring so she agreed. Barbara just ignored her colleague's sly grin. Nkata had to hide his nose in a manila folder.

* * *

Friday evening came and they met at the community centre. Both had a lot of fun with the aprons and Barbara had to admit that she enjoyed his hands in her back fidgeting with the bow. Beginning with something simple tonight they made spicy chips and a mixed salad with a nice dressing. For dessert they prepared a quick sticky toffee pudding. It was a joyful evening and when Barbara was trying to sleep later in the night she memorised every single second of it over and over again. She really looked forward to the next evening.

* * *

Tommy looked gorgeous on Saturday. Casual black jeans and a light green shirt that fitted his body perfectly. Barbara almost felt the jealous eyes from the other women in the class stinging in her back. Knowing he was not she still savoured the situation that for once they thought he was hers. It even felt as if he was a bit more tender when he helped her with the apron today. After a short lecture both listened to standing perched against their worktop side by side and almost touching they cut some vegetables and salted the roast. Some flummery already was made as part of the dessert and put in the fridge to get cold. Potatoes were sliced into wedges and already put on a baking tin and while they all had a glass of champagne during the presentation of a few kitchen-tricks they waited for the small piece of meat to get baked.

Barbara and Tommy had enjoyed themselves throughout the afternoon. They had worked hand in hand and did not need many words to understand each other. They had smiled often and nudged into each other's sides from time to time. They did not bother to touch and come close to each other while they worked. They even had gossiped quietly about one or the other course participant.

* * *

Eventually the meat was ready. Now it was time to prepare the gravy.

They put the juice from the meat into the pan and added the given ingredients. Without thinking Tommy put his spoon in front of Barbara's lips so she could check what the gravy may need. Without thinking Barbara sipped from it. Only seconds later she recognised the intimacy of his gesture.

"Now mix in the butter and add salt and pepper to taste." the teacher said. The pupils did so.

"What do you think?" Again Tommy let her taste from his spoon. Wondering if he was aware of her thoughts Barbara blushed a bit.

"More salt. And more chilli."

"Let's add a little bit curcuma." he suggested.

"Oh. A little bit curcuma. The fine Sir..." She did not sound as reproachful as she once used to be and he did not get angry at her words anymore. It was one of their usual tender bickering.

* * *

"Well, I was a rich bachelor for quite a while now. I think I know how to spice up my... mmh... food." His grin was nothing but juicy so Barbara blushed even a bit more. If he knew what he was doing to her belly, she thought, he definitely would not talk that way.

"Ah, I forgot. _Your Lordship_..." she snidely remarked managing to keep her voice playful.

"For too long a while in fact..." Tommy muttered and earned a quizzical look from Barbara. "What do you think now? Be careful, it's hot!"

His other hand under her chin took care that he won't spill the new mixture and they came really close. Barbara tasted but actually was not aware of anything. She only stared into his soft darkened eyes and he stared back into hers. Suddenly a strange tension filled the air between them. If she would not know it better she would say there was the same longing in his eyes that she had been feeling for many years until now.

* * *

"Well?" he croaked. "What do you think?"

"Kiss me!" Hearing herself saying out loud what she in fact truly wanted her eyes widened in shock. A silent pause stretched the second before his eyes lit up. His lips spread in a broad optimistic smile.

"Have you just said 'kiss me'?!" Tommy asked. His voice was strained with overpowering joy.

"I..." Barbara's face turned as red as the chilli powder. "Well, yes, I think so. Never mind. I'm- mmmh!"

Her apologies were stopped by a brief kiss. In his eyes she still could see a happy approval. "Sir, I-"

He kissed her again. This time a bit longer and also a bit more tender. "I'm _Tommy_ for you. And I think you have no more chance to stop addressing me that way."

* * *

"This has boiled long enough." Both knew that he did not mean their meal. Tommy gently nudged her shoulder when they turned their backs towards the others in the room. "Let's get done with this, Barbara. The sooner the better. After we've eaten and washed up I seriously think we have something to talk."

Calming down her nerves Barbara breathed deeply. In contented harmony they shared a smile. Suddenly it all seemed easier than she ever had thought it could be.

" _Talk_ , Sir?" she asked with a perky grin.

The following kiss Tommy gave her earned them a distinct harrumph from the other side of the kitchen.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
